1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for creative wallpaper. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for an improved customizable wallpaper used in a desktop environment of a computer or comparable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
One feature that has become more common recently in mobile terminals as well as in computers is a touch screen interface. For example, most smart phones and tablet computers now are provided with a touch screen interface. The touch screen functions as the display screen and also may function as an input device. For example, a user may select, open, grab and drag, adjust, etc. various applications and content via a touch to the corresponding icon or control displayed on the touch screen. The touch screen may be configured in various ways such as capacitive touch, stylus, etc.
FIG. 1 is a mobile terminal according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a tablet computer 100 is shown. The tablet computer 100 is essentially a portable display with a touch screen input function. The touch screen display will typically have a main screen including a desktop 110. The desktop may include icons 120 for various applications the user may wish to be able to launch quickly. The desktop 110 may also include a start menu 130 or similar function for the user to access applications and functions that do not have desktop icons provided.
A user will typically change the background or wallpaper of the desktop 110 to include one or more pleasant visual images. The background or wallpaper may be static (for example, a portrait of the user's child) or animated (for example, a solar system showing planets actively orbiting the sun).
The related art wallpaper can be selected by the user. Certain features of the related art wallpaper may be configured by the user when the wallpaper is selected; for example, a user may set the animated wallpaper to show a clock displaying the current time.
However, the related art wallpaper has not provided any function for quick, easy, useful, or creative direct user interaction with a currently used wallpaper.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for providing an improved user interface in a mobile terminal.